


Best Served Cold

by Natasja



Series: I WILL FIX THIS IF IT KILLS ME [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Eggsy Unwin, F/M, Gen, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Pre-Golden Circle, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Roxy is awesome and a not-so-secret badass, Tilde is a secret Badass, they were serious about the body-bags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: Based on a request from Ciel-Scamander. ‘Eggsy's stepfather Dean and his friends somehow finds out that Eggsy is a Kingsman Agent. Bonus if they see him in full action like him fighting.’Pre-Golden Circle, can be read solo, or as part of my other Kingsman stories





	Best Served Cold

The last time Rufus had heard from Charlie, it had been a very long email, ranting about the Council brat, Eggsy, and how he ruined everything. The email was dated just before V-Day went down, and Rufus hadn’t heard from his friend since.

Rufus couldn’t really complain too much about V-Day, since he had been grounded for failing the Kingsman trials, and his father’s head had blown off, ending what would have otherwise been a very long and boring wait to inherit. Still, for the form of the thing, Rufus supposed that he should do something to remind Eggsy of his place in life. It wasn’t like he would have made it to the actual table, after all.

* * *

It wasn’t hard to track down a few of the thugs who had been part and parcel of Eggsy’s life before a Knight who had clearly taken one too many blows to the head had pulled him out of the gutter. It was even easier to pay them to make the peasant’s life difficult for a night. Rufus didn’t bear the other man any targeted ill-will, but it didn’t do to let the lower classes get above themselves, even if Eggsy did make it to the final three. 

Dean Baker and his gang were an unsavoury lot, and if they weren’t good at being upstanding citizens, they were good at holding a grudge. Rufus absently wondered what Eggsy had done to annoy them so much. A few bits of information about Kingsman were enough to give them a place to look for Eggsy, and Rufus could wash his hands of the whole affair, sit back, and wait to hear about it in the morning paper.

Who knew, with the number of deaths since V-Day, perhaps there would be more Knight-trials, and Rufus might get a second shot.

* * *

 

Dean had been itching for a chance to get at Mugsy ever since the brat had shown up at the Black Prince, kicked Dean’s entire gang around like a football, and convinced Michelle to leave with him. Who cared if some James Bond-type organisation was involved? It was probably just as over-hyped as the movies, and Dean’s gang wouldn’t underestimate the boy like they had last time.

If some rich toff wanted to pay Dean to do something he’d been waiting to do for weeks… well, that was just a bonus.

* * *

 

They found Mugsy at another pub, not posh, exactly, but better class than Dean would hae expected Mugsy to frequent, fancy suit or no fancy suit. He wasn’t alone, either, sitting with two blonde posh birds, the three of them relaxed and laughing together. Dean was going to take so much pleasure in wiping that smile off Mugsy’s smug face.

The brat lost his relaxed posture seconds after Dean walked through the door. He said something to the two birds. The smaller one frowned, while the taller one gave Mugsy a sly smile and whispered something back. Mugsy grinned, and kissed her on the cheek, while the small one rolled her eyes.

Dean drew himself up into the stance that had always made Mugsy brace for impact, and was more than a little annoyed when Mugsy didn’t so much as flinch. “Some rich toff wants you taught a lesson, Mugsy. Thought we might oblige him.”

Mugsy smirked. “I doubt that will be necessary, though I’d be obliged to know who is holding a grudge.”

Poodle replied before Dean could tell him to shut up. “Some posh bloke, name o’ Rufus. Called you Eggy and told us how to find Kingsman.”

There was something predatory in Mugsy’s smile, and dean felt almost sorry for the toff. Then a large hand clamped down on his shoulder, and two very large bodyguards were escorting them into a back alley.

When Eggsy joined them less than a minute later, fiddling with a watch that probably cost more than the contents of Dean’s apartment, the bodyguards went back inside. Dean threw the first punch, but was no more successful than he had been a few weeks ago. 

To make matters worse, Mugsy was humming a cheerful country song the entire time he beat them up.

* * *

 

Eggsy straightened his tie and checked that nothing was out of place before he strolled back inside to re-join Tilde and Roxy. He slid into his seat, and Roxy handed him the pint she had been guarding.

Eggsy was still waiting for Merlin to retaliate for the Mycroft/valet remark at Valentine’s base, and the accidental eyeful of Tilde’s behind. Merlin wasn’t petty, by any means, but having suffered the man’s twisted sense of humour during training, Eggsy wouldn’t put it past him to organise something slipped into Eggsy’s drink.

Eggsy understood that the man was Asexual and married to his tech, he really did, but it had been a genuine mistake.

Tilde leaned into his side, and Roxy finished tapping a message into her phone, less noticeable in this setting than staring at random objects while she texted through her glasses. “I notified Merlin that Rufus couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He said he’ll take it from here.”

Eggsy couldn’t help a faint flash of regret, but Rufus had accepted the consequences of breaking Kingsman’s promise of secrecy, just like they all had. “I have to admit, in the V-Day aftermath it might be hard to find his next-of-kin.”

Roxy nodded in rueful agreement. “I’ll go help Merlin dig up Rufus’s body bag. See you at work tomorrow, if you manage to pry yourselves apart.”

Tilde giggled. “I will see you next time, Roxy. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

Roxy flashed her a grin. “Just remind Eggsy to turn off his glasses, will you?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “It was one time!”

That didn’t stop him from grinning as he picked up the tab, and escorted Tilde back to the Swedish embassy, happily accepting her offer to stay the night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finished my latest novel, so took a quick break for fan fiction.   
> The next chapter of The Wizard should be up soon


End file.
